Fight Or Flight
by BeccaHeartsAckles
Summary: WARNING:WINCEST Sam and Dean have tried hiding their feelings from each other - more Dean than Sam. But one night and the following morning , they all come out.


_**My fourth fic … This definitely qualifies as a joint effort. **_

_**Thankyou to my beta and co-writer If-you-could-read-my-mind **__Awwww Don't you'll give me a big head he he. Thank you to you too. (if anyone reading this has not yet figured it out, it's If-you-could-read-my-mind talking here he he.)_

_**You're an amazing writer and an awesome friend. 333**_

_As are you, loves ya Becs!!!!_

_**Please read and review. **__(yeah and we shall watch the traffic and know if you don't!!!!)_

_**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Supernatural or Sam and Dean but we are working on it ;-) **_

_**We Hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Xxx 33333**_

_Sam and Dean came stumbling and sniggering through the motel door._

"_Oh come on, dude, she was totally into you!" laughed Dean._

"_Nah she wasn't, she was totally into you." Sam replied._

_The boys just looked at each other and burst out laughing again._

"_Besides," Sam added "even if she was into me, I wouldn't be interested."_

"_Why not? She's young, blonde, hot …" Dean asked, looking confused._

"_I've told you before, I only want one person."_

_Dean suddenly stopped laughing._

"_No, Sam. We're not talking about this again."_

_Sam sighed and gave in. He thought back to the day when he and Dean had first talked about this._

_**FOUR MONTHS EARLIER**_

"_**Why aren't you calling her, Sam? She gave you her number, she's obviously interested."**_

"_**I know, but …"**_

"_**But what, Sammy?"**_

_**Sam looked at his brother.**_

"_**I've got my sights set on someone else."**_

"_**Really? Who? Is it Bella? Oh don't tell me its Ruby? **_

_**You can't be serious! That little - "**_

_**Dean was cut off mid sentence as his brother had grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips against Dean's.**_

_**Dean pushed Sam off him with a shocked look on his face.**_

_**He then left the room, leaving Sam standing on his own.**_

_PRESENT_

_Sam still didn't know what Dean had done when he left that room or where he had gone, but he didn't come back all night._

_He probably went to a strip club or something._

_If he had stayed, the atmosphere would have been pretty awkward._

_Kind of like now._

_Sam had waited long enough. He had to tell Dean how he felt._

_Dean looked like he was about to leave again, but Sam grabbed his arm to stop him._

"_Sam, get off me."_

"_No, Dean. We have to talk about this!"_

"_Look, what do you want from me, Sam? Huh? Want me to tell you that you're all I want? Want me to tell you that you're all I think about, day and freakin' night? That when you're with me all I can think about is your body on mine, and when we're apart I'm wishing you were with me? Is that what you want, Sammy?"_

_Sam was shocked into silence. Did his brother really feel that was about him? OR was he just making a fool of Sam?_

_Only one way to find out …_

_**FOUR MONTHS EARLIER**_

_**Dean had to get out of there. His brother had just kissed him. That's not right!**_

_**But he liked it …. That's even worse!**_

_**He walked outside and got into the Impala. He turned on the engine and the music started. God, he hated Sam for douching up his baby while he was … away.**_

_**But he forgave him. Of course he did. He was Sammy. He was **_**Dean's **_**Sammy.**_

_**Dean sighed and turned off the engine. What should he do?**_

_**He knew what he **_**wanted **_**to do. He wanted to kiss Sam.**_

'**God, Dean, stop being such a wuss!**

**You can't want Sammy, he's your brother! Even if he is funny and sweet and gorgeous and …'**

_**Dean slammed his palm against the steering wheel.**_

_**He sighed and turned the engine back on before driving off into the darkness, music blaring from the speakers.**_

_PRESENT_

_The brothers stood looking at each other._

_Someone had to make the first move._

_But who was it going to be?_

_Dean looked like he was going to say something but decided against it._

_This was getting ridiculous!_

_Dean knew Sammy wanted it to be him. If it was Dean, then it would show that he had accepted it, that he really did want it. But that would make him look like a pushover!_

_But Dean was also aware that if Sam initiated this, that Dean wouldn't be able to hold back, but he would have let Sammy make the first move. Let Sammy be in charge. He couldn't do that! It would make him look… well, like a pushover!_

_Sam could see that Dean was mulling this over in his head. He should let him work it out for himself. Let him decide._

_So Sam waited. For all of about two seconds, after which Sam didn't want to wait anymore._

_He wanted Dean._

"_Dean, look, I -"_

_Now it was Dean's turn to interrupt Sammy._

_He pushed his lips on to Sam's, hands on his waist._

_Suddenly, Sam pulled away._

_Dean was shocked! _

_He'd blown it! Sam had only been messing. Dean should have known that! Brothers weren't supposed to make out with each other. Sammy knew that! God, why didn't Dean?!?_

_And now he was gonna leave twisted in Dean's stomach, rapidly turning into nausea. His chest felt tight and he was finding it hard to draw in breath. He had to get out of there. He needed some air. Dean, shot around so fast that he made Sam jump. He turned towards the door, snatching up his t-shirt and bolted straight out into the cold balcony of the dingy motel. Once he was outside he hesitated. He looked from left at the staircase leading down to the car park and then right to the long path which lead to the doorways of all the other rooms. There was really only one way he could go. He began to run for the stairs._

"_DEAN!!!! Dean please come back!!!!" _

_Dean didn't pause, he just continued running. Tears began to sting his eyes, and if nothing else he refused to let Sam see him cry. He landed at the bottom of the stairs and ran out into the cold night air. There was cold rain pouring from the dark skies, but Dean couldn't care less. He skidded to a halt by the car and as soon as he stopped all his muscles froze into place. He couldn't move. He stared at the flickering neon motel sign. Motel after motel. That was all Sam and Dean's lives were. They were all each other had. Sam and Dean. That's what it was all about. Suddenly Dean heard footsteps behind him. Hurried and heavy footsteps that were rapidly getting closer. It was as if someone had pressed play, and Dean came alive and began fumbling with his keys. He dropped them in a puddle and quickly bent down to pick them up. But before he could get his fingers near the cold metal, a heavy boot landed straight on the keys. Dean didn't need to look up. He knew exactly who it was. He composed his face, only just managing a dead, sort of bored look, then he stood up and faced his little brother. _

_Sam looked at Dean like he was a timid animal who would be scared away by the slightest thing._

_So the macho act had worked well, then!_

_They both looked at each other, not knowing what to say._

_Sam smirked._

"_What you smirking at, Sasquatch??"_

_Sam looked his brother up and down. _

"_You look hot when you're wet."_

_Dean stood there with his mouth hanging open, then burst out laughing._

_He grabbed Sammy by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss._

_He sniggered. "Bitch."_

"_Jerk."_

"_Come on, Dean. Let's go back to the hotel."_

_Dean shook his head, confusing Sam._

"_Why not??"_

"_Too far." Smirked Dean before pulling open the door of the Impala and throwing his baffled brother into the back seat._

_*****_

_Dean gradually became more aware of a dull ache emanating from his neck. He tried to stretch out but found he didn't have room. He opened his eyes slowly, momentarily stunned by the bright light of the morning sun. He realized with a jolt that he was in the passenger seat of the Impala. He blinked several times. It took him a while to register that Sam was staring at him. He looked up at his brother and flashes from the previous night shot themselves through his mind; that dopey, dazed look on Sam's face when he came. The soft moans he had made. Dean shivered just thinking about it. Dean looked up and realized that Sam was staring at with a scared look on his face, as though afraid of what Dean's reaction would be. Dean smiled at Sammy and Sammy relaxed in return._

"_Dude you look like shit." Sam commented laughing. Dean looked down at himself, his t-shirt was in back to front and inside out and his jeans were still unbuttoned. _

"_Yeah, coz you look like a princess." Dean replied sarcastically and Sam rolled his eyes dramatically in response. A moment of silent communication pasted between them, and they knew that from now on they were much more then brothers. _

"_Where are we anyway?" Dean said looking around. His eyes fell on a diner just across the almost deserted car park. He only then realized how hungry he was as his stomach growled loud enough for Sammy to hear._

"_Well I woke up and you were still sound asleep, and I knew you would be hungry, or at least want food when you woke up so I thought…" Sam looked down suddenly embarrassed._

"_Thank you." Dean said meaningfully before adding, "For everything." Then he looked down suddenly fascinated with his unbuttoned jeans. _

"_Well, we going to eat or not." Sammy said, trying to cut through the tension._

"_Of course, just let me fix my shirt." _

"_No, leave it." Sam said smirking._

"_What? Why?" Dean replied looking appalled._

"_Cos I dare you to." Sam answered smirking. "And I kinda like it." He laughed_

"_Whatever, I'm starving, let's go. I'm thinking a burger, extra onions."_

"_Dude, extra onions? Please remember I have to spend the next six hours stuck in that car with you and your extra onions." Dean just smirked and smarmily cocked his eyebrow. _

"_Well, that's just how much you love me." Dean teased. "Wait…"Dean's hand shot to his chest. He snapped his head up at Sam._

"_Where's -"_

_Sammy held out his hand, holding in it the neck chain he had given Dean for Christmas all those years ago._

_Dean breathed a sigh of relief and gently placed it back on._

_He looked up at his younger brother._

"_Sammy, I …. I…."_

_Sammy placed his hand on Dean's cheek._

"_I know." He said comfortingly. "Me too."_


End file.
